


Facing the Future

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: Random WIPs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Canon? What Canon?, Don't get near me if you ship the twins, Fix-It, Gen, Prophecy, Sort of a fix-it, this is not shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are Seers who always give their prophecies to each other, but don't tell anyone about it because they don't want to. This leads to a variety of things including them predicting Fred's "death"





	Facing the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Random WIPs series and as with all of them is un-beta'ed and unedited. sorry.

The best thing about having a twin, was that there was always someone there to listen to you. Fred and George knew this better than most people, even other twins. The biggest problem with being a Seer was that you generally had to give your predictions To someone, and that you couldn’t ever remember what you had said afterwards. It was the fact that they were twins that negated this problem almost entirely. They both had the gift of prophecy, though they had no idea where they had gotten it from considering that there was no seer blood in their family as far as they could tell. Conveniently though, they never seemed to issue prophecies simultaneously. Instead they took turns, Fred would give one, which George would listen to and remember, and then they would flip for the next prophecy. They also never seemed to go into trances unless it was just the two of them alone. No one else had ever witnessed one of their predictions, nor did anyone know about them in the first place. Their prophecies were never particularly dramatic or intense, and they felt no need to share them with others, not directly anyway. 

They hadn’t realized what they were, when Fred issued the first prophecy that they would both be Gryffindors the year before they went to Hogwarts, but they had figured it out rather quickly. It didn’t much bother them really. They predicted little things, the weather, exam results, the arrival of guests, the outcome of sporting events. Each of them carried a small notebook and quill with them at all times, a careful catalogue of their predictions noted in them along with markers of when they had come true. They had yet to issue a false prophecy so they were happy to act on their predictions. 

George gave the prediction that Harry would have great need of their map in the future and so they gave it to him without qualms. Fred predicted the results of the quidditch world cup, and for the first time they took advantage of their prophecies and made a bet with Ludo Bagman. George predicted that it still wouldn’t work out for them, and he wasn’t wrong. Of course Fred had already predicted that they would get their joke shop so they knew it would work out in the end, savings or no. It was a damn shame to lose all that money though. 

Fred and George have no qualms about taking bets on Harry dying in the triwizard tournament, they know he’ll survive. They just wish they had been warned about the important stuff, like Cedric, and Moody, and Voldemort. Unfortunately, their stupid predictions never work like that. Instead they get prophecies about useless bullshit and some stuff that doesn’t even make sense. Throughout their seventh year they know that Trelawney will be fired, and don’t do anything about it because they can’t, and anyway they’ve never had her as a professor. They might be “seers” but divination is still ridiculous. They do not get warned that Umbridge is about to discover the DA. They hadn’t gotten a warning about getting banned from quidditch. No, that would be too useful. 

It’s the year after they leave Hogwarts thst things start getting darker. One day after they close up shop and are settling down for the night Fred looks at George with the blank stare of a prophecy and says. 

“He’s going to fall. He’ll fall so far but landing doesn’t hurt the dead. Albus Dumbledore is going to die.” Then he blinked and grimaced. “What’d I say?” George is too stunned to respond at first. 

“You… Dumbledore is gonna die. You said he’s going to fall, but already be dead,” he stammered. He repeats the exact words for Fred who stares at him in shock.

“We… we’ve got to warn him…” he says at last. They send a letter to Dumbledore requesting a meeting that night and the next day they apparate to Hogsmeade and walk into the castle during a lesson hour so the students don’t see them.

“Misters Weasley, how can I help you today?” Dumbledore asked. “I was surprised by your owl.”

“You’re going to die,” Fred blurted. Dumbledore looked taken aback. “Sorry, I just… we had a prophecy about you, and it said you would fall but hitting the ground wouldn't hurt because you would already be dead.” 

“Who delivered this prophecy?” Dumbledore asked mildly. 

“I did, Sir.” Fred said.

“To me, Sir. We always issue our predictions to each other,” George added. He filled in the exact words of the prophecy. 

“I was not aware that either of you possessed the gift of foresight, and I am aware of most things that happen in this school.” Dumbledore said.

“Well we don’t talk about it.” George said. 

“We’ve never told anyone.” Fred agreed. 

“But we’ve been making predictions for eight years now,” George added. 

“They always come true… but usually they are small things, not big terrifying death things.”

“Things like Lupin is going to stop in for dinner,”

“Or the scores of quidditch games,”

“So we didn’t bother telling anyone,”

“Because Seers freak people out.”

“But we had to warn you.” 

They almost never did this, speaking back and forth, interrupting each other with additions to what they had to say. It was a nervous habit that stemmed from the fact that George had had a stammer when he was young and had frequently broken off speaking because of it. At those times Fred had filled in the blanks. No one but Ginny had ever noticed the stammer. It was shockingly easy to hide in their shared identity. George had managed to quash the stammer for the most part, but when they got nervous about the same thing and were together they tended to slip into old speech patterns. 

“I appreciate your concern, but I am afraid there’s nothing to be done,” Dumbledore told them fondly. 

“What do you mean? You can do something, you can stop it.” Fred protested. 

“Yeah. Our prophecies always come true but not always in the way you expect. It doesn’t have to mean you’re going to Die Die.” George added. 

“Oh but it does, you see, I am dying already,” Dumbledore said holding up a hand which was alarmingly blackened and withered. “I handled an object which bore a rather powerful curse recklessly and now I am condemned. I have several months left as it is currently contained to my hand. Still, my death quickly approaches.” His voice was mild as if discussing the weather. He took in their stunned upset expressions with a sigh. 

“It is no matter for concern, my friends. I have lived a long life and I am quite prepared for the end. However, I will ask one favor of the two of you,” 

“What can we do?” Fred asked. 

“Swear not to tell anyone else about this, I cannot have it leaking out before I am prepared.” Dumbledore was very serious. 

“I won’t tell anyone, Sir, I swear.” George said. Fred followed suit. They returned to their flat in Diagon Alley in low spirits.


End file.
